Yami no Tenshi
by Wolfbanekapu
Summary: sequel to Next Destiny Chosen,  Rua's ;ife has been different since he has escaped from the Darkness. His life has been forever changed and he still fears going nears his friends not wanting to harm them. Can Rua come to terms with himself?
1. Prologue

It's been four whole years since I left all of them. Four years since I had escaped from the hold of Darkness. Though even if I managed to break free, I can still feel it hovering over me. I can't escape it Darkness will always hover over me reminding me that I once belonged to it.

I fear to go back to my friends. What would happen if that Darkness took over me again? I would never forgive myself if one of them were to die by my hands. You must be wondering…is this the way I've been living for four years. Sitting there fear the Darkness and doing nothing but running? No my friends I've been trying to fight it and hold on to the Light I have left.

Though I do fight in the end I'm still a demon. I've changed over the years, my torment has made me harder and more stoic. My emotions don't show as easily. I'm like a phantom. It's amazing how much damage Darkness can do to an innocence. There's no way to repair that damage that has been done either is there? That's a question I've occasionally asked myself "Is there a way to heal the damage that's been done. A way that I can get rid of this cold feeling that's been haunting me?" but I never seem to get an answer.

As a matter of fact what was this feeling hanging over me? What was that cold vise that had it's hold on me? Was it the Darkness trying to torture me or was it something more? Has it always been that shadow that's been keeping away from my sister and my friends? I wonder if it's entirely been that darkness keeping me back or my own guilt and pain.

It could be both I don't know yet.

_Why am I here? What made me come here in the first place? _More questions from myself. It's always the same, Why, why, why.

Why do I keep asking myself all these questions?

There I go again asking questions that have no answers. Or rather they have answers there's just no one to answer them. No…not that either. It's just that I know the answer…I just don't want to say them. I'm pathetic acting all shady like this…

"Tch I wonder if it was even worth coming here…" I'm looking at the streets of a city, everyone busy and walking around. All of them to absorbed in where they were going or what they were doing to notice me. However they seemed to sense my vibe and would always walk around me in a huge arch and act as if they did nothing. "I feel like some lost child." I muttered and continued to walk on.

This city was bright and full of energy. I could help but feel jealous toward them, I don't know why I just was. My eyes felt as if they might tear up. No I refuse to show that emotion now, there was nothing sad here to cry at. Though it wasn't sadness I was feel, I could say I was almost happy.

While I was walking I couldn't help but recall my adventures if that are what I should call them that brought me here. So much trial and madness, it's amazing I'm not somewhere beating myself in the head with a rock.

It's funny, how one memory can lead to the next. How when you're remembering one thing you begin to remember another until you're lost in them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Beginning of a lonely life**

I was sitting there watch in amazement as Neo Domino city seemed to bring itself back to life. The sun was shining again the sudden warmth made me jump. My eyes hurt from the bright light, I had gotten too accustomed the dark of the chamber.

It amazed me, I wish could've stood there and looked at the city but a heavy feeling in my heart forced me away. I didn't want to stay there, I knew I couldn't not after what I've done.

…

I spent most of my time trying to teach myself to survive on my own. There were many times where I nearly starved to death. Or died in the bitter cold, however no matter how much I suffered I refused to go back. I feared to go back because of what other people would think of me.

Rua…the one who embraced the Darkness.

There was no way I could live like that.

I recall the gangs and criminals that also walked the streets. I've lost count of how many times I've been either beaten down or injured. Life alone is bitter and painful for a kid but I learned to get over it and rough it.

…..

**First year alone…**

It was dark outside and I was tired. It had been about six days since I left Domino City. I was wondering around looking for a place I could rest. So far I'd survived quiet well alone. In fact I felt a little proud of myself.

"Hey look, it's a little boy." A voice shouted, as a man emerged from the shadows. Several others followed behind him snickering and giving dirty looks. "Aww poor little baby what's wrong lost your mama?" the man teased.

I rolled by eyes and ignored him as I passed him. It took all my will-power not to gag at the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke coming from him and his gang. _Just a group of drunk morons. _I thought in annoyance at them.

My annoyance only rose when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, "Hey kid it's rude to ignore someone who's asked you a question." He slurred his words messily.

In response and pushed his hand off me, "Don't touch me…" I muttered darkly and continued walking.

A couple of the jerks snickered sounding like retards. I flashed them a look of disgust.

"Alright brat." The man said as he grabbed me by the back of my shirt, "you're acting pretty damn bold for a whelp. You think you're tuff and badass or something?" he growled whirling me around to face him. I glared at him.

"I don't have time playing 21 Questions with a bunch of brain dead punks. Now I must be on my way." I spat and pulled from his grip.

It seemed my words had hit a nerve, "Why you little!" he snarled and grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the hard concrete. Before I could gather what had happened there was a sharp pain in my side. I clenched my teeth together trying not to scream in pain. There was another blow to my side and another and another.

Something hit me in my shoulder. Soon I was being assaulted from all sides. Pain filled my body as I felt their fists and shoes connect. I couldn't see anything through my blurred vision. A strong blow to my stomach made me hiss in agony. My eyes filled with tears as I fought the reflex to gag. Something snapped inside of me. As if glass had shattered into a million pieces, I felt anger rise in me. No it was something far more stronger than anger. It was Darkness…

I woke up still lying still on the ground. My whole body still ached from the beating I had taken. Slowly I managed to prop myself up with my hands and looked around curiously. It was morning, there were people walking around on the streets. All around me there was a group of them staring at me and gasping. I didn't understand what was wrong, why they were acting so afraid. They cringed back like I was going to hurt them when I look in their general direction.

"Wh-what's going on with all of you? Why are you acting so scared?" I stood up several people screamed and backed away even farther. Behind a group of people I caught my reflection in a window and my heart nearly stopped. Blood stained my clothes and was on my face. Slowly I turned around and looked down at the limp bodies of the gang I had encounter last night.

My breath came in short panicked gasps. I could feel my heart beating so hard that it hurt my ribs. _What have I done?_

I looked around at the crowd of people who were watching me as if I were some kind of blood-thirsty wild animal. Quickly I ran away the crowd parted for running in different directions fear I was after one of them. Fear filled me, I had killed those men!

I shouldn't feel shammed, they had it coming right? Please I have to at least have someone tell me that.

I couldn't get over the fact that I had killed someone. I was so frightened, what would happen to me now? My heart practically flew to my throat when I heard sirens behind me. People reacted with gasps, and screams of horror as I ran past them. I can't imagine how Yusei and the others would react if they saw me now.

A police car drove out in front of me nearly hitting me. I backed away with wide eyes as the driver emerged from the vehicle. He looked at me blankly. "Alright kid everything is going to be okay. I just need you to come with me calmly and quietly." He said holding his hand up showing he wasn't going to harm me.

"No…" I whispered and backed away, "no." quickly before he could grab me I turned and ran like mad. Tears sprang from my eyes I didn't know what to do or where I was going. The only thing I knew was that I scared, alone, and confused.

Quickly I ducked into an ally and hid behind some crates. A few minutes later a swarm of police officers ran by.

"Where'd he go?" one of them shouted, "I don't know I just saw him run this way." another replied.

"Come on we have to keep looking the kid could not have gotten too far."

Several heart beats later they were gone. I poked his head out of his hiding place still shaking with adrenaline.

I slipped from my hiding place and peeked around the corner. The police were long gone, a sudden cold feeling filled the air. My body tense I recognized the horrible feeling. It was the presence of Darkness. Even now it still haunted me, dread filled me. Now there was no way I could good back. The Darkness still clung to me, I was nothing more than I demon.

"I'm so sorry…all of you." I whispered as hot tears fell down my face. "I want to come back but I can't. Not when I'm still a slave to the shadows." I pressed my back against the wall and slowly slide down into a sitting position. Crossing my arms over my knees I buried my head into them.

...

**Present…**

By far the first year was the worst. I was charged with murder and was turned outcast in a mere few minutes. My first year I spent running from the police.

"Ah!" I wasn't watching where I was going and had bumped into someone. Keeping my head down with my hood of my jacket hiding my face I muttered an apology, "please forgive me I watching where I was going."

"Oh no it was my fault, so sorry I was in a hurry." A soft female voice replied, "hey silly why do you have a jacket? It's summer don't you know it's too hot for long sleeves." She said tapping me light on the head.

I glanced up at her and jumped. It was Carly, she was alive! I guess when Neo Domino City rebuilt itself it brought all the dead back as well.

"Um…no it doesn't bother me. I uh have a cold today." I lied.

Carly smiled and nodded in understanding, "Oh well I hope you get better then." She beamed at me. It was clear she had no idea who I was.

_Carly you're the same as ever always happy. Not even dying as changed your persona._

I nodded, "Thank you." I said quietly.

"Hey do you like Turbo Duels?" Carly asked.

"Um…yes…" I replied shyly feeling awkward talking to her after such a long time. "Oh good I was just headed to one would you like to come. I mean you may not be feeling all that great because of you cold but I'm sure you'd feel a little better after seeing a good duel" Carly exclaimed and grabbed my fore-arm.

"No I-I can't so-sorry!" I stuttered.

"Oh but please you just have to come to this one. Come on it'll be worth it!" She said hooking her arm through mine. She beamed at my and gave me a slight tug, "Come on."

I could stop the smile from breaking out over my face, "Okay I'll come." Carly gave a short cheer and led me along with her to the dual arena.

I haven't this good in four years. Though there was the rising dread in my heart about what would I do when I saw everyone else again. More importantly how would they react when they saw me again?

/

**Note: **_*victory dances* Yaaay I finished the chapter! Okay here's a little info there will be flash-backs of Rua's life later on. The first one was just about a little of his first year on his own. Anyway Rua is about 16 in the present. Carly probably would have recognized him if he didn't has his hood up, oh but Rua wants to be all mysterious. Don't worry everyone will find out who he is later on see you in the next chap!_


End file.
